lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Simmons
| background = black | font = Candara | color1 = #64FE2E | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #ACFA58 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Jackson2.gif | width = 245 | age = 19 | gender = Male | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = April 11, 1995 | address = 6 Moxley Street, Miduna Beach | occupation = Entremetier and paid intern at La Belle. | relationships = Bronte Gibson (ex-girlfriend) | housemates = Mom | personality = Jackson comes off to people as being very charming and friendly, and typically he'll go out of his way to be nice for someone. When it comes to crushes, he tends to fall fast and hard, being more of a hopeless romantic than a casual flirt, but that being said, he's not too shy about expressing his feelings towards people. He doesn't take himself too seriously and enjoys talking to friendly people as well. He's fairly optimistic, often looking at bad situations as new opportunities. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'10" (1.78m) *'Ethnicity:' Mexican (mother's side), Irish & English (father's side) Jackson is not one to put a lot of effort into his appearance. His mother has always been the one to cut his hair, and up until recently, it used to be sort of long. His dress sense is basically anything he finds comfortable, which usually consists of a t-shirt or flannel and jeans. When he's at home or working out, he'll usually prefer to walk around shirtless, seeing as he works hard to keep his chest looking nice. | family = After Jackson's father died of emphysema when he was nine, Jackson grew up living with just his mother, Melissa, who worked in a restaurant, and because she couldn't afford a babysitter for him after school, he spent a lot of time in the restaurant with her. Jackson has a really strong bond with his mother and goes out of his way to help her out whenever he can. | friends = Bronte Gibson: (ex-girlfriend; February 13, 2014-May 3, 2014) Jackson and Bronte had a brief relationship after they met while working together and hit it off. Initially, Bronte was hesitant to start up a relationship with him, given her previous track record of relationships, but she eventually agreed to go out with him as a friend, then later decided to date him. They grew closer until Jackson made the suggestion of them moving in together and Bronte felt that they were taking things too fast and asked to take a break. She later revealed she was moving back with her dad for the summer, and they broke up officially, although they still talk occasionally. Nessie Stevens: Jackson first met Nessie while they were both on the same bus while Nessie was visiting her boyfriend and Jackson was traveling home. As they spoke, the two of them realized they had more in common than they initially suspected, and they got along well. | history = He was born in North Miduna Beach, back in 1995, and grew up in a fairly remote area, going to North Lakes High School, which had about sixty people per grade. As a result, he was fairly popular and knew most of the people, although most of these friendships were just casual knowing each other and not really close. His father was diagnosed with having emphysema in 1998 when Jackson was still three years old. He ignored the signs for a while until he ended up requiring hospital care in 2001, and Jackson spent most of his time out of school with his dad in the hospital while his mother worked hard to pay for his medical bills. He died in 2004 and although he couldn't admit it at the time, he felt relieved to not have to sit around in a hospital next to his dying father every afternoon. He started waiting around with his mom at work, and whenever he could, he would offer his help. Seeing as the restaurant was owned by a family friend of his mother's, he usually was allowed to help out in the kitchen. He had his first girlfriend when he was twelve, after he met her at church and her parents took him out to the movies twice. They didn't last very long. During high school, he continued to be fairly popular, and was chosen to be class president for his last two years there. After high school, he started going to Barfield Community College studying culinary arts, while also working at the same restaurant he grew up in. He and his mother moved in December of 2013 so that they could be closer to town, and Jackson started working at Benny's Cafe to help pay bills. While working at Benny's, he met Bronte and Marzia, and he asked Bronte out a few times before she agreed to go out with him (see Jacksonte). In April, he got an internship offer from La Belle, a four star French restaurant in Barfield, and he suggested to Bronte that seeing as she was going to be managing Benny's Cafe and he had his internship, they'd have enough money to rent an apartment near BCC. Bronte interpreted this as them moving too fast, and asked if they could take a break. Jackson took up the internship at La Belle, which filled the role of his second year of his culinary arts degree. | trivia = *He was once voted "Most Likely to Get Married" at his high school's prom. His peers lacked an understanding of how that award was meant to be given out. | fc = Tyler Posey | name = Jackson Tyler Simmons | user = Minithepeanut}}